This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. CORE B [unreadable]Flow cytometry and progenitor cell analysis core. One prime goal (and a day-to-day service for CORE B) is to provide investigators with multi-parameter flow cytometric analysis capabilities. In part this is via the provision of an upgraded BD Facscaliber flow cytometer facility (with BD CellQuest software and algorithms). Trained technicians are at hand. Dedicated work stations with FlowJo and WinList software systems also are provided. In addition, this core also supports cell counts analyses via a Vi-Cell system;and recently has begun to develop a Leica-based fluorescent microscopy system for automated 3D scanning (and quantitative analysis) of multi-well (co)cultures. This core is utilized frequently (typically daily) as an essential component by many center and institute laboratories.